The present disclosure relates generally to type 1 diabetes and methods for detecting RNAs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for detecting RNAs in extracellular vesicles. The present disclosure also relates to methods for identifying a subject as susceptible to hyperglycemia and methods for identifying a subject as susceptible to type 1 diabetes.
The global incidence of type 1 diabetes has been consistently rising by 3-5% a year, impacting millions of people worldwide. Type 1 diabetes develops over time, with progressive dysfunction and destruction of pancreatic beta cells, such that by the time of clinical disease presentation, patients have lost a substantial portion of their functional beta cell mass. Emerging data have suggested that the beta cell itself may be contributing to type 1 diabetes development via activation of intrinsic stress pathways that exacerbate or accelerate autoimmune mediated destruction. These data highlight a need for robust biomarkers of beta cell health to identify and monitor beta cell dysfunction. Such strategies would not only improve our understanding of the contribution of beta cell dysfunction to the natural history of type 1 diabetes but would also enable the detection of developing diabetes, permitting earlier administration of disease modifying therapies.
Accordingly, there exists a need to identify improved biomarkers for the detection of developing type 1 diabetes.